death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Sonic vs Spider-Man
Sonic vs Spider-Man 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring the return of Sonic the Hedgehog from the same title series and Spider-Man from Marvel Comics. Description ''Which animal-themed awesome attituded hero would win in 60 quick seconds? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Sonic.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Spider-Man.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''New York City Sonic the Hedgehog ran to a rooftop the same time that Spider-Man made a landing. "You ready to do this, Web-Head?" Sonic challenged. "Don't think you'll beat me that easy." Spider-Man accepted. '''ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Spider-Man immediately used his webbing to grab Sonic and spun him around in the air before throwing at a building, resulting in the fastest hedgehog alive crashing through several buildings. Once Sonic regained his footing, Sonic raced toward the building his opponent was standing on and attempted to Spin Attack him, but Spider-Man dodged him, resulting in him crashing through more buildings. Sonic then crashed through the ceiling of a building and landed on his feet. Spider-Man attempted to catch Sonic with his webbing again, but the hyperactive hedgehog grabbed the webbing and spun his opponent around before throwing him into the air. Spider-Man shot webs as fast as he could to create a trampoline between two buildings. He bounced off the web trampoline and into the air. He used his webbing to catch the tail of a helicopter and swung. He then used his webbing to swing from building to building. Sonic eventually caught up with his opponent. "Geez, you're fast!" Impression laced Spider-Man's words as he noticed the blue hedgehog gaining on him. "That's only the beginning." And with that, he abruptly Spin Attacked Spider-Man, knocking him back. Spider-Man immediately got up and shot a barrage of webs, which hit Sonic as Spider-Man shot more webs at a faster pace. Sonic was eventually pushed into a giant web, which was created by the shots that missed, and his body was constricted by the ones that hit him and couldn't break free of the webbing. Spider-Man then shot a load of webbing at once behind him to create a slingshot. "It's all or nothing!" And with that, Spider-Man pulled back on it and then rocketed forward and went into a kick position. But so luckily, fate intervened. Several emeralds then appeared around Sonic and Sonic obtained them and turned yellow and broke free from the webbing just before Spider-Man could finish him. Spider-Man looked at his opponent with shock. "What?!" "Yeah! Super Sonic style!" And as abruptly as the fight had ended, Super Sonic tore through Spider-Man's chest, killing him instantly. "Sorry to do that to you." Super Sonic then flew away from the scene. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SONIC! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning fighter